spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Pearl
"Finding Pearl is a SpongeBob episode from Season 16, in this episode, Mr.Krabs tells his story with Pearl, and maybe SpongeBob will tell the same thing with his friend. Transcription : episode starts with the Patchy segment, Patchy is playing Poker with Potty Potty : at the audience Look Patchy! Our break is done! Patchy : Oh! Hello there! And arrgh too! I'm Patchy again and uh... What should I do again? Potty : You're supposed to read them a story dummy! Patchy : Oh! Alright! Arrgh! Let's go! to get the book while he says "Arrgh!" Here's the book! In this book, it is explained how Eugene Krabs, the owner of the Krusty Krab, met Pearl for the first time! And don't worry, you won't be disappointed! down and opens the book another segment starts in Mr.Krabs' house Mr.Krabs : a TV program about money Ah... Money! Pearl : Hi dad! Can I borrow you ten dollars? Mr.Krabs : No! Please stop borrowing me money! If you really want to get money, go sell something! Pearl : Alright... Pffff... I admit I didn't come here to borrow money from you, I'm here for something else... Mr.Krabs : You're here for what? Pearl : Actually, I want to know, I don't think a crab can be the dad of a whale, something is wrong... Mr.Krabs : You should have asked me earlier about this! I have a book, and in this book, it explains how we met for the first time. Pearl : What about my mom? Mr.Krabs : Sorry Pearl, I won't talk about her... Pearl : Why? Mr.Krabs : Please, don't say anything, I don't want to think of that again... Pearl : Okay, then read the story then... I would like to see how we met daddy! Mr.Krabs : Alright, then let's do this... the book Patchy : And then, Mr.Krabs told his story to Pearl, I'm sure this is going to be so good! It's my favorite story even though it's not an episode! Or could it be...? Mr.Krabs : In the third of march, 1998, I was in a camping camp, I was married with a beautiful women called, Betty Crabs! She was beautiful, as beautiful as money! I love money! But I love her too! camera cuts to the camping camp in a flashback, the younger Krabs is pitching a tent with Betty Crabs Krabs : I've never knew I would meet such a beautiful creature like you! Betty : I've never knew either! I love you so much! Mr.Krabs : And we also got married! camera cuts in a wedding, Mr.Krabs and Betty are getting married, they prepare to kiss, but suddenly the camera gets back to Mr.Krabs and Pearl Mr.Krabs : And they kissed! Pearl : You know you're talking about my mom while you told me not to? Mr.Krabs : No! That wasn't your mom, she was another person! And anyways, when the marriage finished, camera cuts back into another flashback I returned into my tent to take a metal detector, and then, I tried to see if there's anything precious in this camp, and then, since there is nothing here, I took a boat to look for some beautiful gilt, and then, I saw you, you were in the middle of nowhere... Krabs : the baby Pearl, the baby is crying Oh! Poor little whale! How did you finish here? Baby Pearl : crying Krabs : the baby With me, you will be fine! away and goes back to the boat, he goes back into the camping camp, and then, Betty Crabs sees him Betty : Eugene? Why did you take this little whale with you? Krabs : This baby was in the middle of nowhere, I think that would be better to make this baby a part of the family! Betty : Mmh... Let's name her Pearl! Krabs : That's a good idea! camera cuts back to Mr.Krabs and Pearl Pearl : So, that's how I became part of your family? Mr.Krabs : Yes! That's right! knocks at the door Mr.Krabs : the door Boyo? What do you want? SpongeBob : I heard you were telling a story so I want to listen too! Mr.Krabs : Oh! Alright, come in SpongeBob! SpongeBob : I hope this will be good! Mr.Krabs : back on the couch Okay... Then... the book So, where are we, oh! There! I went on an adventure with my wife and I took Pearl with me... camera cuts to a flashback of Krabs and Betty climbing on a volcano, Pearl was in Mr.Krabs backpack Krabs : I love challenges so much! Betty : I'm glad you say so! We're not so far from the top anymore! and Krabs reach the top and Krabs wipes his forehead Krabs : We reached the top! Woohoo! on the other side Look at this beautiful view! with his hands turned on the sky, Pearl falls in the volcano but Betty catches her Betty : Hey! Be careful next time! You almost made her burn! Krabs : baby Pearl crying Oh! Poor whale! the baby Oh! Tickly tickly tickly! Pearl laughs Oh! You little baby! Take this baby bottle! Pearl drinks the bottle Oh! Isn't she cute? Betty : Oh yes! She is! Mr.Krabs : And some years later, you've grown up, and you I remember the time you were riding bikes with me! camera flashbacks to Pearl and Krabs riding bikes Kid Pearl : Hey! Daddy! Let's race! Krabs : Yeah! Why not? and Krabs race until they reach their house Betty : Hey! Pearl! I've made some cookies for you! Pearl : Thank you! Mommy! cookies Krabs : Aww... Isn't she adorable? Betty : I love when our girl is happy! Krabs : Yes! She isn't like the other girls! That's even better! Mr.Krabs : You were mostly acting like both a boy and a girl! You liked everything! Pearl : Even dirt? Mr.Krabs : No! That's not a boy thing! That's a rat thing! knocks at the door SpongeBob : I'm going to open the door! the door Patrick? Patrick : Hi! SpongeBob! I'm here to resay everything dumb again! SpongeBob : Why not tomorrow? Patrick : Okay! in Mr.Krabs : Patrick? Patrick : I took a book with me! SpongeBob : Great! I will take the book! his book and sits down Hey! That's my old book, I've written everything here during my childhood! Mr.Krabs : Hey! That's pretty good! I admit I always wanted you to tell me how you met Patrick! SpongeBob : Okay! the book It was when I moved in another house, a long time ago... camera flashbacks to SpongeBob's parent preparing their belongings, they move to another place, he says goodbye to his old friends Mr.Krabs : That still doesn't explain how you met Patrick. SpongeBob : Wait... It's in another page! to page 30 Here it is! It was when I was going to elementary school... camera flashbacks again to SpongeBob's school, he was walking around Young SpongeBob : Mmmh... I think I should make new friends. a pink chubby starfish eating garbage Hey! Hello! My name is SpongeBob SquarePants! Young Patrick : Hi SpongeBob. I'm Patrick Star! And I love garbage! Young SpongeBob : And I love blowing bubbles! bubbles Young Patrick : at the bubble Woah! Can I try? Young SpongeBob : Yes! You can! the bubble pot Young Patrick : too hard to blow bubbles, and fails Why didn't the bubble appear? Young SpongeBob : You're blowing too hard! Give me that! the bubble pot back and blows a bubbule See? the bubble pot to Patrick Young Patrick : bubbles Yeah! I did it! young SpongeBob and young Patrick look at each other, they smile and hug each other Young SpongeBob : I wish I stay with you the longest time possible! Young Patrick : What a coincidence! That was my wish too! camera cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick jumping around in a park and they blow bubbles, it cuts again to the two friends sliding a toboggan, SpongeBob teaches Patrick how to catch jellyfishes and the camera cuts to the present time Patrick : That's how we became friends! SpongeBob : Aaahh! The good times! Mr.Krabs : Okay... Let me continue the story... camera switches to the Patchy segment Patchy : I hope you liked it! Kids! Some people even say it's the best episode of the show! Potty : You didn't even read the half! Patchy : Yes! I did! Potty : No! You didn't! Patchy : Alright, alright, but let's take a break first, I think I've read too much! takes a break, he sleeps on his couch Potty : I think the audience is waiting. Patchy : Curse you then! I'll read the story if that's what they want! the book Let's see... Where are we again...? camera cuts again in the SpongeBob segment Pearl : Daddy, how did I like boy thing if I don't like those things anymore? Mr.Krabs : Mmh... Let me see... multiple pages until he reaches the one Pearl is looking for Here it is! Have you ever heard of that boy named Michael? camera flashbacks to a virtual room, a fish named “Michael” and Pearl are visiting the place Michael : If you can see, I'm taking you there so you can play video games! Young Pearl : Oh! Yeah! I always wanted to play video games! shows an arcade game to Pearl and she plays it, she's entertained because it's a dance game Pearl : I love this game! And it's a dance game! Michael : I'm happy you like it! Krabs : comes Hi Pearl! Young Pearl : Hi daddy! I'm playing video games! Krabs : Aren't you too young for those things? You're 6 years old! Young Pearl : Come play with me daddy! It's so funny! teenage SpongeBob and Patrick get a little appearance in the background, they walk away Young Pearl : Come on! It's so funny! Krabs : Uh... Okay. on the twin arcade game, he's trying really hard to dance correctly both Pearl and Krabs play, Betty is here, and the camera approaches her, she's smiling too Betty : Aaahh... I should've knew that both boys are as silly as girls. to talk to Krabs Darling, can I play this game too? Krabs : Sure! There is another game like that right here! to the arcade game that is exactly the same as the one Krabs plays Michael, Krabs and Pearl all play the same game togheter, the camera cuts to Krabs dancing perfectly as music plays, he ends up jumping in the airs, the camera freezes letting us see how happy Krabs is Mr.Krabs : Aaaah! Good times too! That's how you started to like boys, and you liked boys so much you started to like boy things! Except dirt! That's a dirty people thing! You can continue SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Okay! to page 40 I was actually blowing bubbles with Patrick but then, someone started to mock us! This mean kid has a band with him and we don't! But we then formed our own band too! camera flashbacks to young SpongeBob talking on a megaphone as Patrick is standing here doing nothing Young SpongeBob : Dear people! crowd is forming Today is a great day! A group of idiotic barnacles mocked me and Patrick, they think we can't make a band even though we don't need one, but now, I need a band... Who want to join us? crowd is fighting for being in SpongeBob's band Young SpongeBob : STOP IT! Why won't you all join us instead? crowd is smiling the camera cuts to the jellyfish's field, both the bully's band and SpongeBob's are uniting the bully's band is playing an hardcore rock song Bully : YEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!! ROCK ROCK ROCK ROCK!!!!!! Bully! Bully! Bully, Bully! SpongeBob is a load of barnacles! * multiple Dolphin noises for 5 seconds* Young SpongeBob : Well, at least it is awful enough to not beat us! Prepare to lose! Patrick, Squilliam, Randy, Miss Puffy? And everyone? Alright... Let's do this! band plays “Underwater Sun”, SpongeBob is the singer Young SpongeBob : Come with me to the land I love. It's not right here down the street or up above. It's down below in the deep blue sea, . W here Spongebob lives, and the fun is always free. Down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. Where our salty friend Spongebob waits for you and me. Down, down, down, ah, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun. We'll catch some jellyfish, if we get a chance. Say hello to Patrick, and do a little dance. Karate chop Sandy, see Squid get a tan. Eat a krabby patty, and foil Plankton's plan. Down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. We'll hook up with Spongebob, and his snail Gary. Down, down, down, ah, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun. Underwater sun. Bully : [Dolphin noises] Young SpongeBob : No one can beat us! Bully : SpongeBob even though it doesn't hurt him Young SpongeBob : easygoing but lifts his hands up in the sky Aaaaa! I'm so scared! Ow! It hurts! Pff... Stop it, you're so pathetic! Bully : Alright then noises. Young SpongeBob : tell a overseer about the bully insulting him There's a bully who insults me! Overseer : A bully? Alright, show me where he is! Bully : I'm right there! [Dolphin noises] Overseer : Give me your fingers! the bully finger and slams them with a ruler Bully : Aw!!! Ow! Ow! camera cuts back to SpongeBob SpongeBob : Your turn Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs : Alright, let's do this... page I'll tell you the saddest story from the seven seas! SpongeBob : What happened? Mr.Krabs : I've lost Pearl for a while, during her early teenage years, Pearl, I and Betty were eating our dinner, but suddenly... camera flashbacks to the Krabs family eating their dinner Krabs : Alright, what can we do tomorrow? Pearl : Shopping? Will we buy some robots or some dolls? Krabs : Hey! Betty! What do you think? Betty : I don't know. And what about you Pearl? Krabs : I don't think she wants to do anything! You voted for who my little darling? Pearl : I voted for Squir! Krabs : What!? You should vote for me! Don't you know I went to the elections? That's why you didn't vote for me! Betty : You didn't even tell us the reason... Pearl : I vote for who I want! Krabs : No! You must be punished! Betty : You're going too far darling! She can vote for anyone! We're in a democracy anyways! Krabs : Let me speak! Pearl! You're fired! Betty : Fired!!?? Krabs : Oh... Sorry, I'm also the boss of a restaurant called uh... The Krusty Krab! and Betty look at the chair where Pearl should be, but she isn't here anymore Krabs : Pearl!!!??? Betty : No... You made her run away! Krabs : guilty I'm sorry... Betty : Alright! If that's how you want to be! I quit! her affairs to move on Krabs : But... Betty! Darling! I'm so sorry! Betty : I said I quit! I'm sorry Eugene, but I can't be with you anymore. You caused too much damage. Hour Later, Betty left the house, Pearl is still not here, Krabs is alone Krabs : cries No... It's not possible! Why did I even do that? camera cuts to another city, Pearl is walking on the road Young Pearl : on the road, sees thugs everywhere Thug : Hey! Little kid! Where are you going? Do you want candies? candies Young Pearl : Ew! I know what you want from me! away Krabs : Pearl! Pearl! Where are you Pearl? Pearl! Pearl! Pearl : on the road, she's scared I hope my dad and my mom are okay... No! Who cares? They are stupid people anyways! Krabs : for Pearl, he don't see her anywhere camera cuts to Krabs walking on the road, he's very sad, while he sings “Mad World” in Gary Jules' cover as everything he says happens Krabs : All around me are familiar faces Worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad of having more money The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take When people run in circles it's a very very Mad world, mad world flashbacks of Pearl's birthday Children waiting for the day, they feel good Happy birthday, happy birthday Made to feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen flashbacks of him in school Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson Look right through me, look right through me on the sidewalk, cries Here I am, I don't even know where I'm living anymore, I've lost Pearl, I've lost my Betty... I'm all alone, everything's done... cries camera cuts back to the present world SpongeBob : sobs I've already heard of someone having lost his baby... Mr.Krabs : sobs Yeah! I've lost my Pearl and suddenly, you appeared, yes, that guy you saw on the road, it was me! camera flashbacks on Krabs sitting on the sidewalk, Young SpongeBob comes and young Patrick as well Young SpongeBob : What's wrong? Krabs : I've lost my kid! And my wife abandoned me! cries Young SpongeBob : Aww! Poor Krab! Can I help you? Krabs : Will you help me? Young Patrick : Yes! We're going to help you find your kid! Or you wife... I don't know. Krabs : Alright... Then, let's go! And I swear I will never EVER be mean to Pearl again! y.Patrick and Krabs all look for Pearl, but Patrick is just standing in the road and waiting Young SpongeBob : What does she looks like? Krabs : She's a whale! Young SpongeBob : Alright! Young Patrick : Isn't what you're looking for? Pearl Krabs : Pearl! My daughter! Come and hug me! Young Pearl : Daddy! Krabs I swear I won't run away ever again! Krabs : My little Pearl! camera cuts to Krabs' house Young SpongeBob : Woah! That's a nice looking house! Young Patrick : That's ugly! Krabs : This house is made by a starfish. Young Patrick : That's a nice looking house! Young Pearl : Here's the tea! a plate with three cups of tea Krabs : Tea? I've never tried it! It sure look tasty! a cup SpongeBob : Woah! Thank you! a cup Patrick : I'm too lazy to be a hypocrite! a cup camera cuts back to the present time SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs : Aaah! The good times! Mr.Krabs : SpongeBob, Patrick, I've never realized how much important you are! You're actually better than Squidward! Even though he helped me winning one million dollars! SpongeBob : Well, the rest of my story isn't really important after all! Pearl : I would like to met Betty again! Mr.Krabs : Now that you say, we should visit her! plane shaped paper hits his eye Ouch! the paper, and makes it back to it's original form, he reads it Darling Krabs, since I left you alone, you became better and better, now that you're a good father again, why not come in my house? Yours truly, Betty Krabs. Mr.Krabs : Oh! Betty! Let me tell you about a last thing! SpongeBob : What is it Krabs! Mr.Krabs : away and comes back with a treasure chest Here it is! a key out of his pocket and opens the chest with it, he takes the object that was in the chest, it's a collar, She left it when she broke up with me! sobs SpongeBob : What will you do with it? Mr.Krabs : It's a surprise! camera cuts to Betty's house, it's the titanic reconstructed into a house, the car Mr.Krabs is driving stops there Mr.Krabs : Well... Pearl... I've never knew we would have such a weird story... Pearl : I understand... Mr.Krabs : Follow me... in front of the house's door, Pearl follows him Mr.Krabs : the door Sweetheart? Betty Krabs : the door Eugene Darling? Finally you came here! And you took Pearl with you! Mr.Krabs : Yes! I want to share this moment with her too! Betty Krabs : Eugene! Mr.Krabs : Betty! Pearl : Mommy! Betty Krabs : Come in my arms! Betty and Mr.Krabs all hug each other with the sun setting in the background and Great Moment playing in the background, the camera moves around the family and they stop Betty Krabs : I've always loved you Eugene! And my little teenage as well! And I see your friends are waiting! SpongeBob : Hi! Miss Betty! Patrick : Her house looks ugly. Betty Krabs : My house is made by starfishes! Patrick : What a nice house! and Patrick come out of the vehicle and go next to Mr.Krabs SpongeBob : So, what do we do now? Betty : I'm inviting you all in my house! SpongeBob : I think this time, it was really the Best Day Ever! [the camera switches to the Patchy segment again Patchy : cries That's so beautiful! It's so heartwarming! cries Arrgh! Potty : cries That's so sad! I feel you my friend! Patchy : Do you remember the time we met? Potty : Oh yes! I do! Patchy : Come in my arms! hugs Potty as they cry piece of paper falls on Patchy's head, he reads it Patchy : Mommy? She wants me to visit her? at the screen Thank you so much mommy! camera fades to black, the episode ends Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Episodes